


Tells me what he does to you

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar being nice, Toki being a total dick. I know, it’s weird.<br/>Warnings: Skwisgaar/OC, and Toki’s an asshole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tells me what he does to you

It was Skwisgaar who finally started taking notes on who Toki slept with. He was probably the only one who even noticed that something strange seemed to be going on.  
Of course he’d tried to snag a few of them afterwards to prove that he was better, just for his own amusement, but they kept turning him down. It was weird, they seemed almost scared of him or something. Just what the hell was Toki saying or doing to them in there?   
He was becoming quite curious to find out.

He staked out the hallway one night after a show, waiting. Toki’s girls never stayed the night, and always seemed to be in a big hurry to leave. It wouldn’t be long.  
The door opened, and a pretty girl with short dark hair slipped out. Skwisgaar intercepted her as she tried to leave. “Comes wit me, I wants to be talkings to yous.”  
She cringed from his touch, tying to pull away.  
“Calms down little girl, I’s not going to hurts you. I just wants to talks. Comes wit me?”  
She looked around frantically and saw no help in sight. With a resigned little sigh, she allowed him to lead her away. 

When they entered his bedroom, she panicked again, struggling against him.   
Skwisgaar closed the door and let her go. “I’s not going to da anytings you ams not wanting me to, I promises. Reallies, I wants to talks. Heys, you wants a drink?”  
She shook her head. Skwisgaar sat on the bed, it was really the only place _to_ sit, and patted the fur beside him. Still looking terrified, but realizing that she was in deep their territory and there was no one to save her, she sat down.

“Easy littles girl, tells me what he does to you. And why’s you picks him anyways?”  
“Nathan and Murderface are scary, you only like old ladies, and... he just seemed so... _sweet and innocent_!”  
“I likes all ladies, for de records. Whats about Pickle?”  
She shrugged. “I’m just not a fan of redheads.”  
“Okays, so you picks Toki. Den what?”  
She mumbled something he couldn’t quite hear. Skwisgaar reached for her chin, tilting her face up toward his. “Says it agains.”  
She took a shuddering breath, and repeated it, louder. “He only likes it... if you’re crying.”

Skwisgaar carefully put an arm around her, and she started crying again. But it didn’t seem to be his fault so he left it there, and she even leaned against him.   
“I’d heard rumors, they _told_ me not to go with him... but... I just didn’t believe it. He just seemed so _sweet_!”  
She suddenly flung her arms around him, needing something to hold on to, and pressed her face against his chest. Skwisgaar rubbed her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner, and waited for her to continue. He couldn’t see any bruises or anything on her, so he was a bit confused.

He was too curious to wait long. “What’s dese rumors you speaks of? I hasn’t heard of dem.”  
“Oh, they just say to stay away from him. That if he lets you come to his room, he’ll treat you like shit. That he’d mean.”  
“And so yous picks him anyways?”  
“I thought they were _wrong_ , that he was just _shy_. That if I was nice to him he’d like me, that I’d be different.” She wiped her eyes on Skwisgaar’s shirt, and he sighed at being used as a Kleenex.  
“Littles girl,” it hadn’t occurred to him to ask her name, “Just tells me what he does to you. He doesn’t do de rapes ting, does he?”

Still clinging to him, she shook her head. "No, he’s just... mean. Insulting, demanding. No matter how hard I tried, he kept telling me how bad it was, calling me stupid and worthless." She was crying again.  
Skwisgaar just couldn’t process this. “Dat doesn’t sounds like de Toki I know.”  
She laughed bitterly. “Maybe you don’t know him very well then.”  
Skwisgaar considered this, and also the fact that after a show, instead of taking a groupie back with him, here he was comforting Toki’s leftovers. Well, she wasn’t bad looking...  
“How bouts I makes it up to yous? Gives you de good times? But onlies if you _wants_ to...”

She looked up at him then. Surely he was joking, how could he even think she’d want to do that after...  
But this was _Skwisgaar_ , he was _legendary_. If the rumors about Toki were true, then these probably were true as well. And who could ( _would_ ) pass up a chance like this? He looked serious... and sexy. He smiled at her and she melted. “Okay.”

****

Skwisgaar couldn’t just forget about it. Not _her_ , she was just as easily forgettable as everyone else he’d ever slept with, but the things she’d said to him. It just wasn’t nice to treat ladies like that. Even Murderface, crude as he was, at least made an effort. True, he often failed miserably, but his intentions were good.  
What the fuck was Toki’s problem? The more he thought about it, the more it annoyed him. And the more it annoyed him, the closer he came to confronting Toki. He tried to forget, he really did make an effort, but it was no use. It just kept creeping back into his thoughts, again and again.   
Finally, he decided he was going to have to say something. Now he just had to catch Toki alone.

A few days later, he saw a good opportunity.  
“Toki! We’s gots to be talkings about how you ams treating de ladies!”  
“Why the fuck do you cares?” Apparently a calm and civilized conversation wasn’t going to be an option here.   
Skwisgaar knew it really wasn’t a good idea to push Toki, but he was going to do it anyway. “You gots to be nice to dem! Dey don’ts deserve dis shit you ams doesing!”  
“Yeah? And what are _you_ going to do abouts it? Kicks my ass? That woulds be a joke.”  
“Maybies! And why woulds dat be a joke?”  
“Because I could fucking _kill_ you so easy. And you knows it.”

It was a standoff. Skwisgaar knew he’d have no chance if it really came to that, but he couldn’t exactly back down either. He had a point to make here. Barely stopping himself before making the potentially fatal error of poking Toki in the chest, he continued, “How would yous be feelings if somebody does dis to yous?”  
Toki just gave him a funny look. “But Skwisgaar, that’s how you treats _me_ , alls the time.”  
Skwisgaar was stunned. Was he really that bad? But...

Toki, deciding the conversation was over, turned and started walking away.  
“Toki! _I’s sorries_!”  
He didn’t even look back.


End file.
